You bewitched my darkest desire
by PinkiepieandRarityPoniesRule
Summary: A 20 years-old witch has a secret that only her brother and grandmother know, how will she cope a certain sorcerer who also has a few scars from his past that he was trying to keep? Will these two magicians understand each other and fall in love or will they continue to hide in the shadows? rated T possible M in the future, No flames or criticism are allowed.


**Pinkie: our first Aladdin story or should we say our first Mozenrath story! either way, give or take.**

**Rarity: mind your manners ,Pinkie, you just ate your last candy bar.**

**Pinkie: *Blows a teasing raspberry* I know that ,silly! I'm just soo nerviouscited!**

**Rarity: yes I know, I'm fully aware of that *rolls eyes***

**Pinkie: you know this whole Disclaiming thing is getting way too old, I mean the Disclaimer person could really use a break.**

**Rarity: your right, Pinkie, How about we have the main characters of this story call out for the disclaimer?**

**Pinkie: that's a great idea ,Rarity, luckily I came prepared. Abu , your on.**

**Abu: (chitter chatters in monkey language)**

**Rarity: Fluttershy was kind enough to gladly translate for us before she left ,she told us that abu said. 'Pinkie and Rarity doesn't own Aladdin or it's characters, for it is own by Disney. However Pinkie and Rarity do own Anneliese.'**

**Pinkie: on with the story.**

* * *

Hi My name is Anneliese Collins, I am a grade A graduate student from Skyler High , Which I'm really of considering the fact that I've been dub as the most geekiest and uncool teen at that school and thankfully I am outta there. Good bye hell! hello freedom! I'm free , free at last. thank god almighty I am free at last.

Moving on, I live near publix ,so it's easier to just get food and come back quicker in time for dinner. My family myself included, are my Pars (parents.) My grandmother Jenna, she's like this optimism peacemaker who often helps with our problems. that's what I love about her. she's kind , generous, helpful and extremely awesome! she's the first person that actually loves me and understand me, numbero two is actually my twin brother, Ronnie or Ron as he likes to be preferred and like grandma , he's helpful and understanding but can be a total ass around girls. Typical Ronnie, but hey what can you do? he's a boy!

Any who , I have no friends at school whatsoever nor around the neighbor. actually I do have a few neighborly friends but none close to my age. however I do have three official friends that have been loyal and cool to me since day 1. and rhetorically speaking they aren't human but you know what? neither am I.

A young woman to the age of 20 walk out of her suburban home. she had a notebook on her hands. the young woman sported a black Newsboy cap over her light golden platinum blond locks that is tied to a fish braid like style . she wore purple grayish t-shirt that read 'Nobody's girl' , dark blue knee length skinny jeans , black fingerless gloves. a black vest over her shirt and black nikes. she had fair skin that seem lightly tan , a beauty mark on her right cheek and sky blue eyes, she is also noticeable by her pure pink lips to she wished she wasn't to born with.

"bye all!" she waved to the building. the young woman reach from her brown backpack and took out a black lid pencil and a turquoise skateboard. she held the board with her elbow and proceed to write on her notebook.

"Dear Diary, okay , this may be really hard to believe and sound strange ,but me A tomboy having a possession of a writing journal that was supposedly meant for over the top happy-to-go-lucky mary sue chicks seems like a stupid stereotype. I mean girls come on , it's not a every day thing for a tough butt-whopping rebellion tom-boy like me is seen with a frilly writing book. but whateves , I don't give a single f***k."

she continued to write and read the journal with the sound of her voice inside.

_As I travel to reach my goal or whatever I'm trying to reach for. You know ,I been thinking...and not just ruminate thinking, but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about what? you might ask? well about my purpose, what am I going to do now?What's my next motivation? Will I ever succeed to accomplished my destiny? why bother going to collage when I can get an early statement. A thousand of questions started to flow inside my head in which I need to get rid of._

She gathered her things inside and continued on foot. the young woman reach a store where it said. Merlin's Magic. the young female merely stumbled inside and muttered a bad language along the way . the inside of the shop was nothing more than an old shack in. it was dreaded with amounts of dirt, rags , a hint of mold and mud. most of the tables were covered with dusty spider webs and filthy stains, she took a look and examine the potions and cups stack on top of shelves. she turned around to find another shelf but with books stack in order, as she circled around the dark gloomy space, footsteps stomp left and right clanging the creaking sound of old grove lumber.

The girl prepared herself, nothing was going to frighted her. she lift one leg and stomp on a nearby broom, then she cried a warrior yell and turned around twirling the wooden besom as if it were some sort of weapon or a spear.

"Mr. Merlin?" she asked and drape the wooden broom behind her back.

the young girl chuckled nervously as the elder magic man wipe the dust from his glasses and proceed to put them back on , he was indeed old but also wise and experienced with magic , he had peach like skin , white grayish hair and like any type of wizard he wore a very dark indigo robe over his body, as mentioned before he wore spectacle glasses and brown sandals that are covered by his robe he had a book on his hand and wore a friendly smile. "Ah Anneliese , It's always a pleasure to you see , Now my dear, Is there anything you need?" he asked rearranging the potions.

"yeah...um...do you have another teleportation spell that I can use to travel to another place?" she asked while placing the broom to the side.

"yes as a matter-of-fact, there is this particular potion ,I've been saving for quite a while and let's see here...Mr. Merlin scattered through his potion shelf and scanned for a particular magical bottle."eureka! Here it is." he said showing her a purple colored bottled with a silver lid , it shone a bright violet as he held it with his hands.

The Girl known as Anneliese glance at the magical object skeptically. "So , is there like a circumspect injunction side affect or something?" In curiosity she reached for the potion but Merlin tilted it further away from her.

"Primly, there are a few notification of hazardous side affects." he told her and handed her the bottle.

"What kind of side affects are we talking about?" she asked raising a brow as she glances at the glass of the potion before glancing at the wizard.

"Well, when pouring the potion two or six times, the magic causes some damages to create a mystical portal of space time continuum preventing anyone from returning to their present destination." he explained while Anneliese let out a little laugh.

"Ha! space time continuum-Mr. M , do you seriously read those kind of junk? that's so Sci-Fi ridiculous, I mean come on ,nobody cares about science, it's totally uncool."

he lifted his glasses a bit."well to you youngsters it may be 'uncool', but to us elders, it is a very important affirmation that we must bestowed on ourselves." he said.

Anneliese rolled her eyes,sure she respect the guy but she wasn't into science-fiction."whatever you say, Mr. m, Is there like anything else I should know?"

"yes, try not to mingle with the liquid, it ruins the magical ingredients." he said before handing her the bottle.

"okay then, but how do I use this?" she asked.

He grabbed the broom and begin swiping. "pour once and you shall return to your destination." he told told hr then cleaned the dust off near her shoes. "Oh would you mind moving for a bit?" she backed up giving him some space. Anneliese reached to the door but not before shouting a farewell to her old friend. "Bye ! and thanks!" she waved.

"Likewise, Anneliese! and take care!" he shouted and waved and heard the door closed, indicating that she has already left , the old wizard shook his head."Teenagers, they will never understand."

The blonde begin to walk towards a bus stop from the shop. she took a seat and gently stack the bottle gently inside. but then something stroke her. "Holy s**t! I forgot to call them! okay, don't panic Annie, panic is the enemy, now let's see here...she mumbles to herself as she begins to take out her silver cell phone and scanned for the numbers.

she tried the number that was between her brothers number and her uncle's number. "pick up, pick up, pick up...YES!"

meanwhile outside the human world

"There you go , sir, 55 orders of strawberry and a napkin." a voiced called out.

"Thank you very much P-

A phone started to ring, but cease to make a sound once the owner picked up the call. "Hello? who's this?...a squeak pop from the caller's mouth. "Anneliese, Hi!...uh huh...yeah?...well , why didn't you say so, silly? I'm in, just let me pack a few things and I'll meet you there.

as soon as the caller hanged up the phone the customer resume to speak but only to be slam by the owner's door accidentally.

"okay, good bye , we're close. don't come back till Christmas!" The owner said.

back at the human world.

"great, she's in. now to call the other two... Anneliese scrunch down and spotted her second friend's number.

back to the non-human world.

Floating ribbons , and cascading strings were lifted with shimmer and tossed around, back and forth.

"No, no, darling, this simply cannot do! now if we found the right si-

A phone ring as the owner picked it up. "Hello? may I ask whom is this? A dramastic-yet surprising gasp appeared from the caller's mouth. "Anneliese, Darling...come again?...she is?...but why hasn't she inform...Oh i see, well count me in as well...and yes I will have everything prepared."

the owner hanged up the phone and stack the floating objects to her bag.

back at the human world.

Anneliese hanged up and begin to scanned one last time.

"okay, last but not least...

somewhere below the surface , a snoring figure was heard, sitting on a lack fabric sofa. A phone begin to ring, the sleeping owner finally woke up and oddly enough begin to lift a banana from a nearby fruit bowl, mistaking it for a phone. "hello?...*yawn*...speaking."

"hello? hello?...why.. aren't you answering?..you stupid dumb phone!"

The owner shook the yellow crescent-shaped fruit and tossed it to the ground while it landed with a splat.

"That'll teach you to act smart (dumb.) with me!" the owner shouted and pointed a accuse finger to the ruined banana.

The phone continued ringing. "What?! your still ringing?! I'll show you! but first I have to take this call." the owner said and finally took the phone

"WHAT?!' the owner shouted. "Can't you see that I'm busy crushing the phone!-Oh Anneliese! It's you!...sorry I almost didn't recognize your voice...yeah? they are?...okay ,I'll meet you guys there, I gotta go I'm suppose to get another call."

the owner hanged up unsure what to do, the owner walked past the smashed banana and begin to paced endlessly until he receive a second call. "Hello? uh huh?...Oh know I remember , was I suppose to pack my things?...

back at the human world.

Anneliese finally finished calling her third friend.

"Well It's a good thing, I reminded him , That dude seriously got to get his brain checked, but whatever, he is one of my good friends." the blonde girl stood up from the bus and continued afoot.

* * *

**Pinkie: oh yeah there's something we forgot to mention, there will be no flames or criticizing allowed unless you want to be massacred by a PIANO THROWING RARITY!**

**Rarity: (stern-like) Pinkie , not so loud.**

**Pinkie: what? I was just giving the reviewers a simple warning , not telling them about your Bipolar disorder- oops, did I say that out loud?**

**Rarity: *sighs* Yes, Pinkie , you did and I can't believe you broke your own Pinkie Promise!**

**Pinkie: but I didn't Pinkie Promised , Rainbow dash took the promise, she promised not to tell anypony or anybody in particular and besides I never break a Pinkie Promise ,Never.**

**Rarity: oh...very well then...is there anything else you would like to say?**

**Pinkie: yeah , try Abu's famous Banana split sundae , it's Delicious."**

**Rarity: well don't mind if I do. *uses horn to levitate a spoon, then dunks the silverware down the ice cream , brings it up and takes a bite* hmm this rather...TASTY! *eats rapidly***

**Pinkie: (in a fake bristish accent) why Lady Rarity, where are your manners?**

**Rarity: my apologies, Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: it's okay, there's nothing more to say, so read and...**

**Rarity: review.**


End file.
